


Pâquerette

by marichatting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, accidental reveal, adrienette - Freeform, and it just tags the entire love square at once, but mostly ladynoir, i hate the new thing where it doesn't let you tag a specific relationship within the love square, is there a way to fix that? bc it needs to be fixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Marinette moves on from Adrien and soon discovers new feelings for Chat Noir. However, after they start dating, he accidentally discovers her identity.





	Pâquerette

**Author's Note:**

> (Pâquerette is the French word for "daisy!")
> 
> This fic was inspired by (but not based on) the song Pâquerette by With Confidence! With Con is one of my favorite bands in world and everyone should go listen to them!!
> 
> I don't really like the pacing of this, but oh well. This is the first thing I've finished since before school started, and I really just want to get it posted. Junior year is... kind of killing me right now. I've really missed posting fics.
> 
> Update on the WTNY sequel for those of you who are waiting on that: I'm so sorry it's taking me so long! I hit some writer's block on that story for the last month or so of summer vacation, and I don't really have a lot of time to write during the school year. So sorry!

Marinette had come to accept the fact that she and Adrien would never be together.

He simply didn't feel the same way she did. In fact, he seemed to have feelings for someone else, even if he refused to admit it.

There was nothing she could do about it.

So, gradually, she was able to move on from him.

It took a lot of time, and there were a few tear-filled nights of wallowing in self-pity, but she did it. Eventually, she took down the pictures that were on her wall, tucking them safely inside a box in her closet. Even if she was taking them down, she couldn’t bring herself to throw them away.

Months later, though, she was doing better. She was mostly over her crush on Adrien, and honestly, it was nice. They had become much better friends, and while she had obviously loved their friendship before, it had been nothing compared to their friendship now.

Her relationship with Chat Noir improved as well. As she began to let go of her stress about Adrien, she found herself acting more carefree with her partner, and they soon grew even closer.

So close, in fact, that Marinette began to feel butterflies in her stomach whenever she thought about the leather-clad boy. She began to blush when he flirted with her. She began to _stutter_ when she tried to respond to his flirting.

She had a crush on Chat Noir.

“Tikki,” she said softly to her kwami one night as she was lying in her bed, unable to sleep. “Do you think Chat Noir has… _real_ feelings for me? Or do you think the flirting is just… an act?”

“I don’t know,” Tikki squeaked. “Why?”

Marinette felt herself blushing as she hugged her pillow and stared up at her ceiling. “No reason.”

A week later, Ladybug’s face burned as Chat Noir kissed her hand and shot her a flirtatious grin.

The blond boy quirked an eyebrow and straightened his posture, giving her a concerned look. “Ladybug, are you okay?”

Her heart skipped a beat. He was worried about her.

He _did_ care about her. Even if the flirting was only a game, he _did_ care about her. He would never hurt her. At least not if he could help it.

“Chat,” she said slowly, her heart pounding nervously.

“Yeah?”

“Why do you flirt with me the way that you do?” Ladybug blurted out, her face growing even hotter.

He blinked in surprise. “What do you mean?”

She swallowed. “I mean… you’re always flirting with me. Why? Is it just part of the Chat Noir persona, or… is it real? Are you just a flirt, or do you actually have feelings for me?”

He looked down at his feet, his own cheeks turning red. “I… I don’t flirt with girls a lot. Or ever, actually- except for you.” He looked up at her. “I’m crazy about you, LB. I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, and I can stop with the flirting if it bothers you, but… I can’t help how I feel.”

She stared at him for a moment. His first concern wasn’t whether or not she liked him back. His first concern was for _her_ comfort.

She didn’t even think about it before she moved forward and kissed him.

It only lasted a moment before she pulled away, blushing furiously and giggling at the sight of the stunned look on his face.

“Milady, that- I-“ he stuttered. “Um. Thank you.”

She laughed. “Did you really just _thank me_ for kissing you?”

His blush deepened as he pouted. “You surprised me! I didn’t know how to react.”

She smiled fondly at him. “Sorry. I just… couldn’t help myself.” She let out a breathy laugh.

He smirked, but his cheeks were still red. “Oh, I’m just _that_ irresistible, huh?”

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t let it go to your head, Kitty.”

His face softened. “So… you _do_ feel something for me, right?”

She bit her lip. “Yes. I do.”

That day, Ladybug and Chat Noir officially became boyfriend and girlfriend.

It was a bit awkward at first, since neither of them had any experience with romantic relationships. However, eventually they found their rhythm and discovered that being boyfriend and girlfriend was almost exactly like being best friends, except with a lot more kissing and cuddling.

One night, they were sitting together on a rooftop somewhere. Ladybug was wrapped up in Chat’s arms, and her head was resting against his warm chest as they stared up at the stars.

“Bugaboo?” he whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Can you tell me some things about yourself?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Just… I want to know everything about you, y’know? Your favorite movie, favorite color, favorite flower… I want to know it all.”

She smiled and intertwined their fingers together. “Well, my favorite movie would probably have to be Spider-Man. The original one with Tobey Macguire.”

“Really?” Chat said. “I think the Tom Holland version is better.”

Ladybug shrugged. “Homecoming was good, but the Tobey Macguire version is closer to my heart. I used to watch those movies with my dad all the time when I was little. It was kind of our thing.”

Chat hummed. “That’s nice.”

“Yeah, it was,” Ladybug said, smiling to herself. “Um, anyway, my favorite color is pink, and my favorite flower…” she thought about it for a moment. “Daisies. Definitely daisies.”

“Good to know.”

The next evening when they met up for patrol, Chat was clutching a bouquet of daisies. With a nervous smile and pink-tinged cheeks, the blond boy offered the flowers to her.

Ladybug smiled as she took the flowers. “What’s the occasion?”

Chat shrugged. “No occasion. I just wanted to give you flowers.”

Ladybug could feel herself blushing. “You didn’t have to do this, Chat.”

His own cheeks grew pink as he shrugged again. “You’re my girlfriend,” he said, trying to seem nonchalant about it as the word made both their hearts flutter. “I want to show you how much I appreciate you.”

Ladybug felt her pulse quicken as she stared into the boy’s green eyes. She stepped forward and kissed him.

***

“Guys, I think we need to set Adrien up with someone,” Nino proclaimed one day while they were eating lunch together.

“What? Why?” Adrien asked.

“Because the entire time we’ve known you, you’ve _never_ dated anyone,” Nino said. “I mean, we’re seventeen, and I don’t think you’ve ever _kissed_ anyone.”

Adrien scowled. “I-“

“I mean, I always thought you and Marinette would get together at some point,” Nino continued, ignoring Adrien. “But now that she’s over you-“

“Marinette?” Adrien interrupted. “You thought Marinette and I would get together?”

“Totally, dude. We all did. I mean, she had a huge crush on you back in the day, and we all kind of thought you liked her back, so-“

“Marinette had a crush on me?” Adrien repeated with a furrowed brow. He turned to face the dark-haired girl, whose cheeks were tinged with pink. “Mari, is that true?”

“I mean, yeah,” she blushed. “Back when we were, like, thirteen.”

“Huh,” Adrien said. “I never knew that.”

“Yeah, because it was meant to be a _secret,”_ Marinette said with a pointed look at Nino.

Nino gave her an apologetic grin. “Sorry, Mari. But you’re over him now, so I guess the SS _Adrienette_ has sunk.”

“Adrienette?” Adrien repeated with a raised brow.

“That’s the couple name they made up for us a few years ago,” Marinette explained sheepishly.

Adrien shook his head incredulously. “Seriously, how did I never know about any of this?”

“You’re completely oblivious,” Nino explained. “You don’t know anything about this kind of stuff. That’s why we need to help you out and get you a boyfriend or girlfriend.”

Adrien huffed. “Well, for your information, I _do_ know something about this kind of stuff, and I _have_ kissed someone. _Many_ times.”

They all stared at him for a moment in surprise as his cheeks turned red.

“You’ve kissed someone… _many times?”_ Alya repeated skeptically.

Adrien nodded silently, his blush deepening.

“Like, you’ve kissed the same person many times, or you’ve kissed many different people?” Nino asked slowly.

“The same person.”

Nino grinned. “Nice going, dude! So, who _is_ this mystery makeout buddy of yours?”

Adrien scowled. “She’s not my _makeout buddy,_ she’s my _girlfriend.”_

Marinette smiled. A few years ago, she would have been devastated to hear about this, but now that she was dating Chat, she was actually _happy_ for Adrien.

 _“Ooh,_ he used the _g-word,”_ Alya wiggled her brows at the blond. “So, who is this mystery _girlfriend_ of yours?”

“You don’t know her,” Adrien said hesitantly. “She goes to another school.”

“Let me guess,” Nino said teasingly. “In Canada?”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “No, in _Paris._ I… met her at work.”

“Oh, she’s in the fashion industry?” Alya asked. “Another teen model, perhaps?”

“Something like that,” Adrien mumbled. “Look, we didn’t tell anyone because she- um- has really strict parents, and she’s not allowed to date, so-“

“Say no more, dude,” Nino said. “We won’t breathe a word of this to anyone. And we’ll _try_ not to ask for too many details.”

Alya and Marinette nodded in agreement.

***

“You’re not upset about Adrien, are you?” Alya asked suddenly when they were doing homework together in Marinette’s bedroom later that day.

Marinette looked up from her textbook. “What, that he’s dating someone?”

Alya nodded.

Marinette shook her head. “No, I’m not upset. I got over him a while ago, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember,” Alya said. “But… I don’t know. Your getting over him just seemed kind of… sudden.”

“Sudden?” Marinette repeated with a furrowed brow. “It wasn’t sudden. You know how long it took me to get over him.”

“No, that’s a bad choice of words- I just meant that… even when you thought you were over him, you… weren’t. I could tell. Like, you weren’t still crazy about him or anything, but you definitely still had at least a minor crush on him.” Marinette opened her mouth to argue, but Alya cut her off. “And don’t try to deny that, because I know you _think_ you were over him sooner than you were, but we both know that I know your feelings better than you do at this point, and you were _not_ over him… until about a month _after_ you told me that you were over him.”

Marinette thought back on it, and surely enough, the timelines matched up; she had started having feelings for Chat Noir about a month after telling Alya she was over Adrien. She knew this because she remembered faintly longing to kiss Adrien under the mistletoe in December a couple of weeks before she finally overcame her feelings for him, then being startled to realize that the blond-haired boy she was fantasizing about on Valentine’s Day less than two months later was none other than her crime-fighting partner.

“All of a sudden, you were… I don’t know, talking about him differently, and treating him differently, and _looking_ at him differently,” Alya continued. “I don’t know what came over you; all I knew was that one week, you were still crushing on him- however tiny that crush may have been- and the next week, you weren’t.”

Marinette shrugged. “I moved on.”

Alya shook her head. “No, something else happened. Something had to have happened for you to get over him the way you did.”

Marinette shook her head, feigning ignorance. “Nothing happened.”

Alya narrowed her eyes at the dark-haired girl. “No, something _definitely_ happened. And you’re trying to hide it from me.”

“What? No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you clearly are. No offense, Mari, but you’re not exactly great at keeping secrets.”

Marinette huffed and scowled at her friend. “Hey, I’m _great_ at keeping secrets.”

Alya raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Oh yeah? Name _one_ secret you’ve kept.”

“That- that’s a trick question. If I tell you the secret, I haven’t actually kept it.”

Alya nodded. “Good job. Now, tell me who you’re dating.”

Marinette’s eyes went wide. “What?! I’m not dating anyone!”

Alya hummed. “Is that so?”

“Yes, it is!”

“Well then,” Alya said, gesturing to a red box on Marinette’s desk. “Explain to me where that heart-shaped box of chocolates came from.”

“My parents got me that.”

Alya pointed at the bouquet of daises Chat had gotten her. “And the flowers?”

“Um,” Marinette stuttered. “Also my parents.”

“And the page in your notebook where you drew a bunch of little hearts with your initials and the initials _CN?”_

Marinette’s heart skipped a beat. “I- um- have a crush on Chuck Norris.”

Alya quirked an eyebrow skeptically. “Name _one_ Chuck Norris movie.”

“I- the-“ Marinette stuttered. “The one with the karate.”

“That’s what I thought,” Alya said. “Those are someone _else’s_ initials.” Alya gave her friend a sly grin. “Perhaps… Chat Noir?”

Marinette’s stomach lurched. “What? Chat Noir? Why would it be Chat Noir?”

“I mean, you’ve always been a big Chat Noir fan,” Alya said with a shrug. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you had a crush on him.”

“Well, I don’t,” Marinette said, crossing her arms.

“Well, then, what does CN stand for?”

Marinette huffed. It was clear that Alya wasn’t going to give up anytime soon, and the dark-haired girl knew from experience that if she didn’t give her _something,_ she would just keep digging.

“Fine,” Marinette sighed, biting her lower lip. “I… have a boyfriend.”

Alya gasped. “What?! And you didn’t tell me?!”

“Well, it’s um- kind of a similar situation to Adrien’s,” Marinette said slowly. “We kept it a secret because- um- his parents… don’t let him date.”

Alya narrowed her eyes. “Are you lying to me?”

“No.”

“Then… the guy you’re dating wouldn’t happen to be a blond-haired, green-eyed teen supermodel, would he?”

 _Blond-haired and green-eyed, yes, but definitely not teen supermodel,_ Marinette thought. “No, _obviously_ I’m not dating Adrien.”

“Is that a lie?”

“Of course not!”

“Then how come you and Adrien _both_ turned out to have mysterious partners whose parents ‘don’t let them date’ in the same day?” Alya asked, making air quotes with her fingers.

“Coincidence,” Marinette shrugged. “I mean, _Adrien’s_ initials aren’t CN. Plus, don’t you think we would have told you guys? _And_ don’t you think I would be even _more_ crazy about him instead of completely over him if we were dating?”

Alya stared at her suspiciously. “I guess.”

“Okay, then that’s that.”

“Okay,” Alya agreed. “But I’ll be keeping my eye on you two.”

Marinette rolled her eyes.

***

“Milady?” Chat asked softly, his head in her lap as she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

“Yeah?” Ladybug responded, staring up at the night sky.

He looked up at her. “Why don’t you want to reveal our identities?”

Ladybug’s stroking stopped, and she looked down at him. “What?”

“I mean,” Chat sat up. “It’s okay that you don’t want to, and I’m not going to try to pressure you into it or anything, I just… I want to know why.”

Ladybug was silent for a moment before she looked away from him.

“Chat, I… I’m not really… _like this,”_ she began softly. “I mean, when I’m a civilian, I’m just… different. Not bad different, I think, but different. I don’t… I mean, I like my civilian self. I like who I am. But… the girl behind the mask is a lot different than the girl you fell for, and I… don’t want to risk losing you.”

Chat took her hand in his. “You know you could never lose me.”

She sighed. “I know, Chaton, but… I don’t know. Even if I like myself better outside of the mask, I’m afraid you won’t.”

Chat furrowed his brow. “You… like yourself better when you’re not Ladybug?”

Ladybug nodded. “Yeah, I guess so. I mean, being Ladybug is just… so much _pressure,_ y’know? When I’m Ladybug, I have the entire city watching me. I have to live up to _their_ standards. I have to impress them, live by their rules, and stay on their good side. When I’m just my civilian self, I only have to live up to my own standards. I don’t have to worry about what anyone else thinks of me. I’m… I don’t know. Somehow, I just feel more _free_ as a civilian. More free to be myself.”

Chat hummed. “That’s interesting. It’s different for me, though; I feel more myself as Chat Noir than I ever do as my civilian self.”

Ladybug looked at him. “Really?”

“Yeah,” he said. “It’s true that Chat Noir has all of Paris watching his every move, but as a civilian… I have my _father_ watching my every move. And my father can be a tough guy to impress. I just… I don’t get a lot of freedoms in my house, so it’s nice to be able to go out and do basically whatever I want as Chat Noir. For me, getting my miraculous was like getting to start over and become a new person. I got to become the person I _wanted_ to be, instead of the person I was _forced_ to be.”

Ladybug smiled softly at her boyfriend. “I’m glad you got that chance.”

***

“Tikki?” Marinette whispered into the darkness of her bedroom that night. “Are you awake?”

“Yes,” a tiny voice squeaked in response. “Is something wrong?”

“No, it’s just…” Marinette sighed. “I feel bad about not telling Chat who I am.”

“Why? He said it’s okay.”

“I know, I know, but that’s just because he’s sweet and doesn’t want to make me do anything I don’t want to do. But after that whole conversation with him tonight, I feel bad about keeping the real me from him when it’s clear that the version of him I know _is_ the real version of him.”

“You’re still yourself when you’re with him,” Tikki insisted.

“I guess,” Marinette said. “But I still feel bad not showing him this other side of me that’s just… more _real,_ I guess.”

“Well,” Tikki said slowly. “You _could…_ tell him.”

Marinette’s eyes snapped wide open as she sat bolt upright in her bed. _“Tell him?!”_ she repeated incredulously, her voice hushed but urgent. “I can’t tell him!”

“Why not?” Tikki asked, flying over to the dark-haired girl and landing on her shoulder to comfort her.

“Because… well, it’s a secret.”

“It’s a secret because you chose for it to be a secret. Why can’t you choose for it _not_ to be a secret?”

“Because it’s too dangerous,” Marinette insisted as she slowly moved to lay back down. “If he knew my identity, then Hawkmoth could… kidnap him and torture him trying to get it out of him! And that stupid cat is too noble to give him my name no matter what he does to him, which means he would just _keep_ torturing him.”

“But Hawkmoth probably thinks that the two of you already know each other’s identities,” Tikki reasoned, moving to sit on the pillow beside her chosen’s head. “Whether or not you actually _do_ know isn’t going to make a difference.”

“Well, revealing my identity is _not_ an option. He fell for _Ladybug,_ not Marinette; Ladybug the _perfect girl,_ Ladybug the _literal superhero,_ not… Marinette the klutzy goofball.”

“He’s not going to like you any less when he finds out who you are.”

Marinette chewed on her bottom lip and stared up at the ceiling. “But… do you really think it’s a good idea for us to reveal our identities?”

“I think you should do whatever you think is best, Marinette,” Tikki said. “If you think it’s unfair to keep your identity from Chat and want to tell him who you are, then do it. But you shouldn’t do it if it makes you uncomfortable. Just… think about it with an open mind, okay? Make a decision that makes you happy.”

Marinette nodded. “Thanks, Tikki.”

***

Unfortunately, Marinette didn’t have time to make a final decision before it was made for her.

The next night, they were patrolling together when Chat gave her yet another daisy. Ever since she told him they were her favorite flower, he had made a habit of regularly giving her daisies, whether it was a single flower or an entire bouquet.

“Thank you, Chat,” she said, accepting the gift with a smile.

“Anything to see you smile, milady,” he responded with a grin of his own.

Then they heard screams and a crash.

Their heads both whipped around to see a dinosaur- presumably an akuma victim- storming through the streets in the distance.

They didn’t even have to speak before they both took off in the direction of the akuma.

***

“Pound it!”

Ladybug and Chat Noir grinned as they celebrated yet another victory against Hawkmoth.

“I’d better get going, Chaton,” Ladybug said. “But I’ll see you on Friday night for our patrol date?”

“Sure thing,” Chat responded. “See you then, LB.”

“See ya, kitty,” Ladybug said, then threw her yo-yo and soared over a nearby building. She heard her earrings beep and realized she didn’t have time to make it home before detransforming, so she figured she could hide out and let Tikki recharge somewhere private before heading home.

She thought she heard someone behind her shout something, and she figured it must have been some teenagers goofing around.

She ducked into a nearby alleyway and stood up. “Tikki, spots off.”

However, just as she finished uttering the words, she heard a familiar voice.

“Ladybug, wait, you forgot-“

The voice stopped as Ladybug was blinded by a flash of light, and then she was Marinette again, and Chat Noir was staring at her with wide eyes, a single daisy clutched in his hand.

“M- Marinette?” Chat stuttered.

“Chat,” Marinette breathed, her heart pounding. “You- what are you doing here?”

“Y- you forgot the daisy,” Chat mumbled sheepishly, holding the daisy out toward her.

Marinette felt like she couldn’t breathe. Her chest was tight, her heart was hammering against her chest, and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

So she ran.

“Marinette, wait!” Chat called from behind her.

She kept running.

***

Somehow, she ended up at home.

She collapsed into her bed, her body shaking with sobs.

“Marinette, it’s okay,” Tikki said soothingly.

“No, no,” Marinette sobbed. “I- I wasn’t ready! It wasn’t supposed to happen yet- not like that!”

“I know, I know,” Tikki said, stroking Marinette’s hair. “It’s disappointing, I know. But it’ll be okay. I promise.”

***

The next day, Marinette walked into school with bags under her eyes and her barely-brushed hair pulled into its usual pigtails.

“Geez, Mari,” Alya commented upon seeing her. “Rough night?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Marinette mumbled as she set her things down at her desk and took her seat.

A moment later, Adrien entered the classroom, and Marinette’s eyebrows rose in surprise as she realized she had beaten him to class. Her brows then furrowed when she noticed him staring at her as if she held all the secrets of the world.

“What is it?” Marinette asked as Adrien ever-so-slowly took his seat, never taking his eyes off of her.

“What?” Adrien asked, his voice soft.

“Why are you looking at me like that? Do I really look _that_ bad?”

Adrien shook his head quickly. “No, you- you look beautiful.”

Marinette felt a tiny pang in her heart. She was crazy about Chat, but it still felt good to hear Adrien say that she looked beautiful when she very clearly did not.

“Wow, Adrien,” Alya said with a smirk. “Don’t let your girlfriend hear you say that.”

Alya’s words seemed to snap Adrien out of his daze, and he rolled his eyes as a small blush formed on his face.

“Whatever, Alya,” he retorted. “It’s not a crime to give a girl a compliment. I mean, look at you- you’re dating Nino, and yet you’re always talking about Ladybug and how much you want to-“

“That’s different,” Alya interrupted with a scowl. “She’s a _superhero._ You get a free pass for superheroes. Everyone knows that.”

“No one knows that. That’s a made-up rule that you just invented on the spot. And anyway, Marinette _is_ a superhero in my book.”

Now it was Marinette’s turn to blush.

“Wow, Adrien,” Alya said, sounding impressed. “Nice smooth talk- did you learn that from anime?”

Adrien scowled. “None of your business.”

***

After school ended, Marinette went to her locker to retrieve her books. Upon opening the locker door, she saw a slip of paper in the bottom of her locker with a message written in neat handwriting.

_This doesn’t change anything. You’ll always be my Lady. I hope you know that I would never love you any less for who you are._

_-CN_

Resting atop the note was a single daisy.

Marinette’s heart fluttered as she picked up the daisy and twirled it around in her fingers.

 _Love,_ she thought as she read the note over and over again, her mind lingering on the word. _He loves me. He loves_ me. _Not just Ladybug, but_ me.

Marinette smiled and felt as if she was walking on air as she tucked the daisy behind her ear and neatly folded the note to put in her pocket.

A few minutes later, her phone started buzzing with a call from a certain leather-clad blond. While they had never exchanged phone numbers in order to keep their identities safe, they frequently spoke through Snapchat’s calling feature.

“Hi, Chaton,” she smiled into the phone.

“Did you get the note?”

“Yes,” she responded happily. “Thank you. You’re such an amazing boyfriend.”

“Well, you’re an amazing girlfriend. I have to do my best to measure up to you.”

Marinette giggled. “How did you know where I went to school, though?”

Chat let out a nervous laugh. “About that… um, we actually… know each other.”

Marinette’s eyebrows rose. “You mean like… as civilians?”

“Yep.”

She blinked.

“Do we… know each other _well?”_

“Uh-huh.”

“Are… are we _friends?”_

“Yeah.”

Marinette nodded slowly, trying to process the fact that she was apparently dating one of her friends without even knowing.

“So… who are you?”

“Turn around.”

Marinette froze in her tracks. She was standing in the middle of the courtyard surrounded by a sea of students, and when she turned around, Chat Noir was going to be standing there without the mask and the leather. He was waiting for her to turn around so that he could finally reveal his identity to her once and for all.

Her heart pounding nervously, she turned around.

Adrien was standing there with a phone in one hand and a bouquet of daisies in the other.

In that moment, she didn’t even care about the people around them. She didn’t care about who saw.

She just ran forward and kissed her boyfriend.

She smiled into the kiss. She knew that she would have to come up with some explanation for Alya as to what happened to the people she and Adrien had been dating and why the two of them were suddenly together, but right then, she couldn’t bring herself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with feedback! Thanks!
> 
> -Emma
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [squishychatnoir ](http://squishychatnoir.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
